Sesshomaru's Love
by sesshomaru's one an only
Summary: A sess/kags fanfic. sesshomaru is developing feelings for kagome, but is it because she looks like his old love. Wait who is his old love! read to find out. R&R I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome run as fast as she could to the bone eaters well, _"how could he, how could he take kikyo as a mate when he says he loves me." _Kagome thought to herself, as she got to the well. "How could he do this to me inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Then why do you still stay with him." Came sesshomaru's voice from behind her. Kagome looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Wha…what do you want sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at the little miko in front of him, and took a step towards her. "I was simply taking a walk, when I caught you sent, you were crying." Kagome looked at him and said, "Why do you care."

"I don't." sesshomaru said as he looked to the sky. He then looked back at kagome and said, "I was just curious." Kagome looked at the demon lord in front of her. _"This stupid jerk, I should know he cares for no one but himself." _Kagome said to herself.

"Yeah whatever sesshomaru." kagome said as she jumped down the well. Sesshomaru looked with eyes wide open, before he knew it; he had jumped in after kagome. The blue light surrounded them, as soon as it came, it was gone.

Reaching on the other side of the well, kagome looked up at sesshomaru with wide eyes. "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here." kagome said as she notice sesshomaru's hand around her waist.

He looked down at her and saw a blush crept across her face, looking back up he said, "Where are we." Kagome looked up at him then said, "We're in my time come on, can you fly ours."

Sesshomaru looked down at kagome with a raised eyebrow, "very well then, hold on." with that sesshomaru jumped out of the well. Kagome walked to the door and opened it; all at once the smalls hit sesshomaru's nose full force.

"Ok come…" kagome was cut off with a low growl from behind her; she turned to see sesshomaru holding his nose. Kagome let out a little giggle, sesshomaru growled at her. "Sorry about that, we have a lot of humans in this time." Kagome said as she walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as kagome put cupped his check. "I'm going to dull your senses ok." Kagome said as she kissed his nose.

Sesshomaru looked at kagome with wide eyes; kagome looked up at him and said, "There, is that better."

"Why did you do that woman?" Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome looked up at him. "What I just dulled you senses, that's the only way I can do it, or would you rather small all the humans." Kagome said getting angry. _"Who the hell does he think he is, all I did was try to help him?" _With that last thought, kagome turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru watched as kagome walked out of the well house, then followed, when he got out of the well house, the sight he saw left him stunned. There where the forest was, now held nothing but houses, but the houses were nothing like in the feudal era, they were bigger, a lot bigger.

"Mom, grandpa, sota." Kagome called walking into the house, with sesshomaru behind her. Her mom then came out of the kitchen. "Kagome dear, it's good to see you." Her mom said as she hugged her daughter, her mom then looked over her shoulder to see sesshomaru standing there.

"Whose you friend dear." Her mom asked her. "That's inuyasha's brother sesshomaru." kagome said as she moved to the refrigerator. Kagome's mom looked at sesshomaru then said, "well don't just stand there come in, are you hungry, do you want something to drink."

Before sesshomaru could say anything, kagome said. "He doesn't eat human food mom, nor would he want a drink." Kagome said with sarcasm in her voice.

Sesshomaru looked at her and let out a low growl, _"this woman is gonna pay for her month." __**"But we love her, you can't kill her." **__"I do not love this woman." __**"Yes you do and you know it, you just don't want to feel it because she still loves the half-breed." **__"And I will not make the same mistake twice." _With that sesshomaru dismissed his thoughts.

Kagome's mom looked over to sesshomaru and asked, "Then would you like some tea." With a nod from sesshomaru, kagome's mom said, "Ok then, you can go into the living room with kagome."

Sesshomaru walked into the living room to see kagome watching a movie, he walked up to her and sat on the couch next to her. "What is this, why are there people in there." Kagome looked at him and bust out in a fit of laughter.

"That's just the television…" After explaining what a television was to him, they sat there watching dead silence. Just then kagome's mom came in with a cup of tea for them. "here you are dear, am going to bed now, don't stay up to late." She turned to kagome and said, "oh and kagome, sesshomaru will be in your room tonight." Her mom said as she left.

Kagome watched her mom left with eyes wide open, "WHAT! Wait mom." But she was too late; she turned to look at sesshomaru who was looking at the movie as if he did not care what her mom just said.

Kagome and sesshomaru sat there watching the movie, every five minutes sesshomaru would fell kagome holding onto his sleeve for dear life. "Maybe you should go to bed now, if you fear the _movie_." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes of the television.

"Ok then I'm going to bed, come up whenever you like." Kagome said as she went up to her room. Sesshomaru waited until kagome was in her room, and then went outside. He sat there on top the roof, _"how is it that there are no demons in this world." _His thoughts were cut off by the small fear coming from kagome's room.

When sesshomaru got there, kagome was tossing and turning; he then reached down and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Kagome felt a hand on her face, and opened her eyes, when she did she was meet with a pair of gold eyes.

A smile crossed her face and she said, "Inuyasha." At hearing this sesshomaru looked at kagome with eyes wide open, he pulled back his hand and left the room without another word. Kagome sat up on the bed, "was it a dream." She said as she lay back on her bed.

Sesshomaru sat on top the roof eyes bleeding red, _"how dear she calls me that half-breed." __**"Will you calm down; she has never seen this side of you." **__"And she will never, I will not make that mistake again." __**"but we can't help it, she looks so much like her, even as powerful as her, I'm starting to think that she's her reincarnation and not kikyo's." **__"Hai, she does has the same fire that she did, she also talks to me the way she did." _With that last thought, sesshomaru jumped into kagome's room, and sat against the wall and shut his eyes.

_**Ok everyone this is my first chippie for my new story, so be nice everyone. R&R Love Sesshy! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time **_

Sesshomaru sat on top the roof eyes bleeding red, _"how dear she calls me that half-breed." __**"Will you calm down; she has never seen this side of you." **__"And she will never, I will not make that mistake again." __**"but we can't help it, she looks so much like her, even as powerful as her, I'm starting to think that she's her reincarnation and not kikyo's." **__"Hai, she does has the same fire that she did, she also talks to me the way she did." _With that last thought, sesshomaru jumped into kagome's room, and sat against the wall and shut his eyes.

* * *

_**Now **_

It had been a week now that sesshomaru came through the well with kagome. Kagome got up to the sound of a sword clashing, thinking it was the of inuyasha and sesshomaru fighting, she got up and run into the courtyard, when she got there the sight she saw left her mouth hanging open. There sesshomaru was half naked fright an invisible enemy. She sat there looking at him train in awe, never in her life had she seen, someone so muscular.

Sesshomaru sensed kagome come into the courtyard and stop, as he turned to look at her, his breath court in his throat; there she was standing there in a pink pair of shorts, and a pink tank-top. He watched as kagome came up to him. "Good morning sesshy." Kagome said as she stands in front of him.

Sessgomaru shielded his sword and walked pass her without saying a word, as memories of the night she called him inuyasha played back in his mind. Kagome looked to where sesshomaru had just been, _"what is his problem, he could at least answer me, he's been ignoring me for a week now." _Kagome thought as she walked into the house.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, kagome saw sesshomaru looking at the television seeping a cup of tea. Signing she walked to the tea pot, to pour a cup for her. Upon doing so kagome saw a not on the kitchen table, walking up to it she picked it up.

_Kagome dear, grandpa and I went to your aunt's for a couple of weeks, take care of the house and souta. Make sure he goes to school on time and so do you. We will be back as soon as she gets better. Love you! Mom._

_P.S, Make sure sesshomaru's comfortable if his still there, I also left money for if you guys wanna go out. _

Kagome looked at the note in disbelief, how could her mom leave her here with sesshomaru and waste of all she had to go to school, what was he going to do when she and sota left for school. Kagome turned to look at sesshomaru in the living room.

"Am sesshomaru, I have to go to school for few hours, do you think you can stay here along, you know without getting in trouble." Kagome said as she came to stand by him.

Sesshomaru looked up at her, then back at the television. "hai." Was all he said? Kagome looked at the demon lord in front of her, anger building up inside her.

"What is your problem?" Kagome yelled at sesshomaru. "What did I ever do to you?" Sesshomaru got up so fast that kagome didn't see it coming.

Sesshomaru had her pinned to the wall; he held her hand above her head, he lowers his head to her ear and said, "I am not your precious half-breed, refrain from talking to me in such a manner." And with that he was gone.

Kagome stared at the spot sesshomaru once stood in. _"what the hell was that about." _Kagome asked herself as she made her way to sota's room. "Souta get up its time for school." Kagome said as she knocked on the door. "I'm up, I'm up." Sota said as he came out his room.

Half an hour later kagome and souta were ready for school; coming down the stairs kagome didn't sesshomaru anywhere. "Go on ahead souta, I have to find sesshomaru." souta nodded his head and run out the door.

"_Where the hell is he?"_ Kagome thought to herself, having looked all over the house, sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Seeing that sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, kagome left the house for school. _"I hope he'll be ok."_

Two hours later, sesshomaru came home to an empty house. _"Where is that woman?" __**Where you not listening?" **__"Listening to what?" __**"She said she was going to that thing called school." **__"She can't just leave me here." __**"So let's go find her, you can always follow her sent." **__"We leave now." __**"You can't go dressed like that." **__"And why not?" __**"Did you not see how the humans dress in this time?" **__"Very well then." _With that last thought sesshomaru went and find something to ware.

"So kagome, how is that two-timing boyfriend of yours." Yuka asked as the girls made their way outside for gym.

"Yeah is he still running off with his ex-lover?" Eri asked as she joined the girls.

"Yeah I guess, I don't even think he loves me, you know." Kagome said as she looks to the side.

All three girls looked at each other, then at her. "Why don't you just forget about him, hojo's been asking for you." Ayumi said as she sees hojo approaching them. "Speck of the devil."

"Hi kagome, how are you feeling?" Hojo asked as he moved to give her a hug.

"Hi hojo am fine." Kagome said as she hugged him. Just then she felt someone grabbed her, and pulled her back into a rock hard chest. Letting out a little "eep", she turned her head to see that it was none other than sesshomaru.

Eyes growing wide kagome asked, "sess…sesshomaru what are you doing here." hearing her voice, sesshomaru looked down at her.

Eyes softening he said, "You left me home alone." At hearing this kagome's eyes grew wide, "I...I told you I had to go to school." She said as she looked in his eyes. _"Why do his eyes hold pain?"_

Her thoughts were cut off when he lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "then why were you with another male." He asked her with a hint of anger in his voice.

Before she could answer he heard, "am, kagome who is he, and why is he holding you like that at school." Hojo said, you can clearly hear the jealously in his voice. Kagome at the fact hojo just pointed out, kagome saw that sesshomaru had pulled her back against him, with his arm around her waist and his head nuzzling her neck.

A blush crept onto kahome's check as she tried to pull out of sesshomaru's embrace; unfortunately he was not letting her go. "Let go sesshomaru." kagome said in a low voice.

"Kagome what's going on, who is he." Hojo asked as he eyed sesshomaru. "Yeah kagome, who is this guy?" Eri asked.

Kagome looked at her friends, then at sesshomaru. _"oh no, what do I do, they can't know his a demon, then again if I say his my boyfriend hojo might leave me alone, and sesshomaru doesn't know what "boyfriend" means." _Kagome looked up to her friends and said, "Guys this is my boyfriend sesshomaru."

Everyone stared at kagome wide eyes, including sesshomaru. Apparently while watching the television, sesshomaru came across the word and knew what it meant. Turning back to sesshomaru, kagome said, "Can you wait for me at the gate, school is almost over." Sesshomaru could hear the anger in her voice, but gave her a quick nod then walked away.

"Ok kagome spill." Yuka said as soon as sesshomaru left. Kagome turned to look and her friends and said, "I meet him when I went to see my aunt in Okinawa…" kagome went on and told her friends what was obviously a lie of how she meat sesshomaru. "Wow kagome am so happy for you." Eri said as she hugged her.

After what seems like forever, class was over, walking to the front gate, upon arriving at the front gate, kagome saw sesshomaru standing there. Ignoring all the drooling girls, kagome walked up to him and said, "What do you think you doing coming to my school." She yelled at him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in front of him, "you left me in the house alone, what was this sesshomaru to do." He said getting slightly angry. At this point everyone was looking at them.

"You were just supposed to stay home."

"And do nothing while you come here to another male."

"What the hell do you care, you've been ignoring me for a week now."

"That's because you called the half-breeds name in your sleep."

"And so what if I did, it's not like you don't I still _**love**_ him." As soon as those words left her lips, kagome felt sesshomaru pulled her to him.

"Will you never forget him? Will you never love another? Will you never love _**me**_?" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear with the softest voice she had ever heard him use.

Kagome looked up at him eyes wide, _"was that a love confusion? Yeah right kagome, sesshomaru can't love you, he hates humans." _Snapping out of her thoughts, kagome looked up at sesshomaru only to see the emotions run across his gold orbs, her eyes widen slightly then she said "sesshomaru I…" Before she could finish the sentence, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_**Ok people am gonna leave it here for now, hope ya like it. R&R Love Sesshy! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last Time **_

Kagome looked up at him eyes wide, _"was that love confusion? Yeah right kagome, sesshomaru can't love you, he hates humans." _Snapping out of her thoughts, kagome looked up at sesshomaru only to see the emotions run across his gold orbs, her eyes widen slightly then she said "sesshomaru I…" Before she could finish the sentence, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_**Now **_

It had been half an hour since sesshomaru had left her at the gate, kagome was nerves rack walking up the shrine stairs, _"__Will you never love __**me.**__"_ The words swam in kagome's head. _"The pain in his eyes when he said that, I still can't forget it." _Reaching the top of the stairs, kagome signed before opening it.

"I'm home, souta, mama." Kagome walked into the living room to see no one there. Signing she made her way upstairs, entering her room kagome froze mid step. There sesshomaru was sleeping on her bed. (Or so she thought).

Walking over to her bed, kagome sat at the end, she looked at sesshomaru's supposedly sleeping form. She reached to remove a strand of hair from his face, leaning over she kissed his forehead and said, "I'm sesshomaru, I'm so sorry, I'm a fool for loving someone who's mated." She said with as tears run down her face.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he felt tears fell on his check, looking up he was meet with a crying kagome, sitting up in the bed, sesshomaru pulled kagome to him. "Why do you cry?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm such a fool sesshomaru, he is mated yet I still love him." Kagome cried into his chest.

Lowering his head, sesshomaru nuzzled kagome's neck and said, "You're no fool kagome, he is the fool for mating the dead one."

"Will I ever love again sesshomaru." kagome said as she looks up at him. He looked down at her, she was so beautiful, she reminded him so much her. "Yes you will kagome." He said as he lowered his head at placed a kiss on her forehead. He then kissed her eyes closed, grabbing a fist full of her hair, sesshomaru pulled her head back and claimed her soft lips in a scorching kiss.

She moaned with pleasure and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside to taste her. Heavy breaths and a ragging heart rate echoed through Kagome's head as Sesshomaru lowered them onto the bed. He pinned one of his legs between hers and he assaulted her lips with a passionate kisses.

Breaking away from her lips, sesshomaru placed small kisses down her jaw and her neck, following a line to her collar bone. Kagome throw her head back and moaned his name "sesshomaru." A deep growl of desire broke from Sesshomaru's throat as he pressed his hard member against her, letting her feel his physical need. The girl moaned in response, her lips open and closing as she clutched his back, digging her fingers in. She pressed her kisses against his neck, her teeth nipping at his skin, teasing him and leaving bright red patches as she went.

That was the breaking point for sesshomaru as he ripped their clothes off in an inhuman speed. Kagome felt him position himself at her entrance and gasped. There was no going back now, she was going to make love…have sex with sesshomaru, _"am so sorry inuyasha." _Kagome thought as she felt a pain shot through her body that was it she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Hearing her cry of pain sesshomaru looked down at the woman beneath him, lowering his head he gave her a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry that I hurt you." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her tears away. Look up at him kagome cupped his check, "it's ok, I'm ready now." She said as she captured his lips in a kiss. Grinding her hips again he moved slowly doing his best not to hurt her. He continued his slow paste until he heard her tell him to go faster.

Trusting faster sesshomaru felt kagome's walls squeezed his girth; bring her to a blissful climax her neck to him. Seeing what she had just done, sesshomaru's eyes bleed red as his beast hissed, _**"She is submitting to us, claim her she will be ours." **_That was all it took for sesshomaru to lose it, giving one last trust, sesshomaru spilled his hot seed into her womb.

Letting his eyes bleed red and his fangs grow, sesshomaru lowered his head into the spot (I don't know what it's called) between the jaw line and the shoulder blade, making kagome his forever. Felling his fangs sank into her flesh; kagome cried out in pain then passed out. Pulling out of her, sesshomaru lay on the bed and pulled kagome to him. Nuzzling his mark sesshomaru whispered, "I love you kagome."

********************************

A week had passed since sesshomaru claimed kagome; she had not notice anything yet, and for that sesshomaru thanked the gods. Kagome heard when sesshomaru whispered I love you that night; she didn't know what to do. Yes she had developed deep feelings for the demon lord, she didn't love inuyasha anymore.

They have not touched each other since that night, now they were sitting on the couch watching "A Walk To Remember", while her mom made dinner. Sesshomaru watched as the woman sitting next to him cried over the movie, she was a beauty indeed.

"Why did she leave him, if she loved him?" Kagome said as she wipes away her tears.

"I believe she died knowing of his feelings for her." Sesshomaru said as he lifted one of his eyebrows at her question.

"I does not matter, you're supposed to fight for a chance at love, not just die after you found it." Kagome said.

"Would you not die for you love." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the television. Kagome kept her eyes on the television and said, "no I wouldn't." looking down at the miko in front of him, Sesshomaru said, "I would." With a sadden expiration.

Kagome look up at sesshomaru, _"there goes that pain again, sometimes I wounder who put it there." _kagome saw snapped out of her thoughts as her mom said. "Dinner time." At the dinner table that night, kagome told her mom, that she would leave tomorrow morning.

Bright and early that morning, kagome and sesshomaru got up to leave for feudal Japan. Walking into the courtyard, sesshomaru's breath got caught in his throat. Seeing kagome standing there, one side of her face facing him, hair blowing in the wind, only one thing came out his mouth, "Midoriko."

* * *

_**Ok people it's 2:00 in the damn morning, I'm going to sleep. R&R Love Sesshy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last Time **_

Bright and early that morning, kagome and sesshomaru got up to leave for feudal Japan. Walking into the courtyard, sesshomaru's breath got caught in his throat. Seeing kagome standing there, one side of her face facing him, hair blowing in the wind, only one thing came out his mouth, "Midoriko."

* * *

_**Now **_

Kagome turned around to look at sesshomaru, stunned at the name he just called her. _"Did, did he just call me Midoriko." _She asked herself. "Wha…what did you just call me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, not believing the word that came out his own mouth. Looking away sesshomaru said, "Are you ready to leave?"

Kagome looked at the demon lord in front of her, did he really just brush her question aside. "Yeah whatever." Kagome said getting angry at the fact that he did not answer her question. _"What the hell am I getting so angry for, it's not like I love him enough to care if he had another woman." _

When they got to the well house, scenting her anger, sesshomaru went up to her and nuzzle her check, "what's the matter kagome."

"What the hell do you care?" Kagome said as she pushed him away and jumped into the well. Sesshomaru stood there for a second then jumped into the well.

**********************************

Inuyasha was pissed beyond pissed, kagome was gone for three weeks now and he could not enter the well. After coming from seeing kikyo, inuyasha came into camp and kagome was gone. Now he was stuck in keade's hut pacing back and forth.

"Calm down inuyasha, I'm sure lady kagome will be back." Miroku said in his calm and collective voice.

"Shut up monk, if she doesn't come back the n we can't find the jewel shards and defeat naraku." Inuyasha said, just then he stopped pacing, facing the direction of the well.

"What is it inuyasha, is it kagome." Sango asked, hoping that it really was her little sister.

"Yeah." Inuyasha let a growl passed his lips and said, "And sesshomaru's there too." With that the group left for the well.

******************************

Reaching the other side of the well, sesshomaru saw kagome trying to climb out the well, wrapping his hand around her waist, sesshomaru jumped out of the well with kagome in his arms.

Landing on the ground, sesshomaru kept his arms around her waist. Seeing that his arm was still around her waist, kagome tried to got out of his hold. Seeing that he was not letting go, kagome said, "let go sesshomaru."

"Kagome I didn't mean to call you her name." looking away he said, "You just really looked like her at that moment."

Kagome stopped trying to get out of his embrace and asked, "what was she to you sesshomaru? Why did you call me her name?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "She was my intended, we were to be mated." At hearing this, kagome stiffened up in his arms.

"Is that why you slept with me because I look like her." kagome said pulling out of his arms.

"Kagome I…" sesshomaru said, but before he could finish what he was saying, kagome said, "don't bother, you and inuyasha isn't that different after all."

"Do not put me in the same boat with that half-breed, I am nothing like him." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed kagome by the arm.

"And to think, that I might have loved you." Kagome yelled at him. At this point inuyasha and the others were now there, hearing her words, left a stunned group in the clearing stirring at the two in front of them.

At hearing her say that she might have loved him, sesshomaru eyes grew wide with surprise. Stepping closer to her, sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. "Kagome do you love me." Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked up at sesshomaru, shock written all over her face, _"why the hell would he care I will be nothing more to him then __Midoriko__'s reincarnation, just like I was kikyo's to inuyasha. He wouldn't see me, he would see her." _kagome pushed sesshomaru away from her and said, "no, I don't love you."

At hearing those words, sesshomaru felt like his heart was being ripped apart, "oh I see." Sesshomaru said with a sadden expiration on his face; leaning down he nuzzled her mating mark. "Well I love you kagome, I love you for you and not midoriko's incarnation, if I didn't I would not have mated you." With that he was gone, leaving a stunned kagome behind.

Kagome fell to her knees and started to cry, how could she, how could she say that when she knew very well that she did love him. Seeing her litter sister crying on the ground, sango snapped out of her shock state, and run to kagome's side.

"Its ok kagome, shhh it's ok." Sango said as she runs her hands through kagome's hair to smooth her, kagme just cried even harder. After kagome had cried herself to sleep, sango took her to kaede's hut on top kilala.

Once sango made sure that kagome was sleeping she asked, "Do you think she'll be ok kaede."

"Yes child she'll be fine." Kaede said as she stirs the soup in the pot. "If I am not mistaken, you said that she was mated to lord sesshomaru is she not." Nodding her head sango said, "Yeah."

"How the hell would she get mated to that basted, he don't even love humans." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha did you not hear that priestess midoriko was his intended, I believe she was human was she not." Miroku said looking at the hanyou in front of him.

"I don't get it, he always says that he hates humans, yet one was to be his mate." Sango said, turning to kaede she said, "Do you know what happened kaede?" Seeing kaede nod, miroku said, "Would you be so kind as to tell us what happened lady kaede?"

"As who know priestess midoriko was the most powerful miko in the lands, she was out fighting the demon magatsuhi. Like Naraku, Magatsuhi was created by a corrupt human who lusted after a priestess and allowed his body to be consumed by yōkai. Upon fighting him, midoriko was badly injured and left to die; magatsuhi could never finish her, and much like naraku cold never finish kikyo. While laying there on the ground half dead, sesshomaru came across her, he took her back to the western castle and nurse her back to health himself. While doing so, the demon and the priestess fell in love with each other. A month before they were to be mated, magatsuhi came back after learning that the priestess was not dead, and fallen in love with the demon lord.

Midoriko was to leave to fight him, but sesshomaru would not have it, the night before she saw to be mated to him, she left to fight magatsuhi. During a battle with a powerful magatsuhi, she tired and was unable to purify the demon's soul. As she neared death in battle, she thrust forth her soul from her body, and by taking and enveloping the soul of the demon. When sesshomaru got there, all he saw was a statue of her and the demon, having gone into a blood rage over not being able to protect his intended, he vowed to hate all humans." Kaede said as she finishes, by this time kagome was up and had heard all the old miko said.

Everyone sat there stunned, never had they thought that the demon lord would love someone, but he did and she was taken away from him. "So has he ever tried to take anyone else as his intended lady kaede?" Miroku asked.

"No child, from what I have heard, many demoness have asked him, but he declined." Kaede said as she sips her tea.

"So in other words the asshole was a virgin until he slept with kagome." Inuyasha asked as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"And just what is so wrong with that inuyasha." Sango asked yelling at the hanyou. "Not everyone is like you, sleeping with a dead bitch every chance you get."

"And just what the hell was that suppose to mean." Inuyasha yelled at sango.

"Sesshomaru might just love kagome, and because of you she can't trust him. You all ways comparing her to that dead bitch, and now she thinks sesshomaru might be comparing her to Midoriko." Sango yelled at inuyasha as tears fell down her check.

"Come down dear sango, I'm sure lady kagome don't think that." Miroku said as he tried to calm sango down.

"I just want my sister to be happy and if that's with sesshomaru then so be it, but she will never see that he might truly love her because of inu-baka." Sango said crying.

"Yeah inuyasha, all we wanted was for mama to be happy." Shippo said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said walking out the door. Just then kagome got up and said, "Sango, do you think we can go to the hot spring, I think I need a bath." Nodding her head, sango and kagome made their way to the hot spring.

Once at the hot spring sango asked, "Are you ok kagome." Kagome was sitting in the hot spring with her knees tucked under her chin.

She turned to the said to look at sango, "I told him I didn't love him." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Well do you love him?" Sango asked her little sister. Seeing her nod, sango said, "Well tell him that let him know how you fill."

"I can't sango, he might not even talk to me again, after all am just a reincarnation of his long ago love, just like inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked into the water.

"You don't know that kagome, and besides sesshomaru is no inuyasha, I'm sure he loves you." Sango said as she pulled kagome into a hug. "And if he didn't, I think you would have been dead by now, I mean did you not see the way you were yelling at him in the clearing." Sango said as she gave a little giggle.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I mean no one has ever talked to sesshomaru that way and lived to tell the tail." Kagome said as she laughed a little. "Thanks sango."

"You welcome kagome; all I want is to see you happy." Sango said as she hugged the girl. After getting dress the girls head back to the village, and went to bed.

* * *

_**Ok people I'm gonna leave it here for now, please R&R and tell me what you think. Love Sesshy! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Time **_

"You welcome kagome; all I want is to see you happy." Sango said as she hugged the girl. After getting dress the girls head back to the village, and went to bed.

* * *

_**Now **_

It had been a week since kagome last saw sesshomaru; she and sango was bathing in the hot spring talking about how he was in her time. "he was so sweet some times, we would watch movies at night and laugh about it, sometimes I would cry for the sad ones and he would say, "I would never know why women find this to their liking." Kagome said with a little giggle.

"Sound like you guys had fun." sango said laughing with her sister.

"Yeah, he even came to my school once; he got a little sad that I left him home alone." Kagome said in a low voice. "He freaked out when he saw hojo hugged me, he looked like a love sick puppy." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Oh god, he didn't hurt him did he." Sango asked knowing that sesshomaru would probably hurt the human boy.

"No, I told him to wait for me at the school gate, and he did. When I got there, we argued about me hugging hojo. I guess while sleeping one night I called inuyasha's name in my sleep and he was pretty upset. I asked him what did he care, it's not like he loved me, and that I was still in love with inuyasha." Kagome said with a bitter laugh.

"Oh! So what did he say when you told him you still loved inuyasha." Sango asked.

"He asked me, will I never forget inuyasha, will I never love another man." Kagome paused for awhile then said, "He asked me, will I never love him."

"Sounds to me like he really loves you kagome." Sango said as she got up from the hot spring. "We should go back to camp now." Nodding kagome got up and got dress. Upon arriving at camp, the girls made supper for everyone. After everyone had supper, they made their way to bed. Lying in her sleeping bag, kagome felt like she was gonna be sick, she got up and run to the bushes to throw up.

"Are you ok mama?" Shippo asked seeing that his mother wasn't feeling well.

"Do you feel ill; do you want to go back to the village?" Sango asked coming over to kagome.

"No sango I'm ok, maybe it's something I ate." Kagome said as she lower herself in her sleeping bag.

"If you don't feel well lady kagome, please let us know." Miroku said.

"She better feel better, we have jewel shards to find, and this wench can't get sick." Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY! I'm ok you guys really." Kagome said as she lay down. "Maybe you should get you dead bitch, to find you your damn jewel shards."

"What the hell did you say bitch." Inuyasha yelled. "At list she's better then you wench."

Out of nowhere, sango's boomerang came crashing into the tree inuyahsa was in knocking him out of the tree. "If you open that mouth of yours again, I swear I'll kill you." Sango said face red with anger.

"It's ok sango, let's just go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." With that said, everyone went to bed for the night.

*************************************

Sesshomaru was going mad, it had been a week since he last saw his mate, and then again there was nothing he could do about it. She said she didn't love him, and for some reason on none to him, it hurt his heart. He had gone to his castle, but could not stay; now he and his group were traveling to find naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you think rin could see lady kagome, rin misses her." rin said as she bounced alone picking her flowers.

"Rin this sesshomaru thinks the miko is back home." Sesshomaru said knowing full well that kagome was back.

"Lady Kagome is back, rin saw her but rin didn't talk to her cause master jaken said no." rin said with a little pout. "Please lord sesshomaru, rin really wants to see lady kagome."

Sesshomaru look at the little girl in front of him, she was about to cry. With a heavy sign sesshomaru said, "very well, jaken ready ah-um."

"But milord." Jaken didn't get to finish when a small rock slammed into his head.

"Jaken I don't recall ever asking for your opinion." With that sesshomaru turned to the direction of edo. "Come rin."

"Yes lard sesshomaru." rin said hopping happily after her lord.

*************************************

Kagome had been throwing up every morning now; she had not gotten her time of the month either. Remembering that she and sesshomaru had sex in her time that one time, kagome decided to go home for a quick pregnancy test. After telling her mom and getting the result, kagome was back at the village ready to tell sango the news.

"So kagome what did it say." Sango asked after ten munities of waiting.

Kagome look at the excited girl in front of her and said, "I'm pregnant." Kagome said in a whisper, you could hardly hear the words.

"AHHHHH, that's great kagome, you're gonna be a mommy." Sango said as she hugs her little sister. Not feeling kagome hug her back, sango looked down at her. "What's wrong kagome, are you not happy?"

"Yes I am, I'm very happy, but what if sesshomaru don't want the baby." Kagome said as the tears pour down her face. "Can you please don't tell him sango?"

"What kagome he has to know his gonna be a daddy." Sango said as she held kagome.

"No sango please, please tell me you won't tell him, please." Kagome cried into sango's shoulder.

"Ok kagome, I won't tell him." As soon as those left her mouth, the girls sensed a powerful aura coming to the village.

****************************************

Sesshomaru walked into the village with rin at his side, coming into the village, inuyasha stood before him with tetsuseiga drowned.

"What the hell do you want sesshomaru." inuyasha yelled.

"What I want is none of you concern half-breed." Sesshomaru said as he walked passed inuyasha.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said as he lunched at sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the attract and on shield tokijin, just when he was about to attract inuyasha, he heard rin say, "Mama."

****************************************

Feeling the powerful aura, kagome and sango went outside. Upon arriving outside kagome saw sesshomaru and inuasha fighting, before she could say something she heard rin call her name. Turning in the direction of the little girl, kagome opened her arms and said, "rin-chan."

"Mama Rin missed you so much." Rin said as she hugged her mother figure. "Rin never wants to leave you again."

"Oh hunny, I missed you too and so did shippo." Kagome said as she hugged the little girl. Rin has been calling her mama for about a year now, since that day she saved her from takamaru's ogre thing.

Sesshomaru looked at the little display in front of him, _"when did rin start calling her mama." __**"I think it was right after the fight with takamaru." **__"Rin said nothing about this." __**"She wouldn't, she was scared of what you would say." **__"Why would she be scared, I would do anything for rin, she's like our own pup?" __**"She doesn't know that now does she."**_

Sesshomaru saw snapped out of his thoughts when he heard rin said, "fa…I mean lord sesshomaru, look what ma…lady kagome got rin." Rin said holding up a silver charm bracelet. "Isn't it pretty?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl in front of him, she almost called him father. "Yes it is rin, did you say thank you." Sesshomaru asked as he patted rin's head. "Yes, rin said thank you."

Kagome looked at the way sesshomaru acted with rin, _"he would make a great dad, but he can't know I'm having his baby." _Turning to rin she said, "Rin can you go play with shippo, mama needs to talk to the big boys."

"Ok mama." Rin said as she runs off to find shippo.

Turning to the guys in front of her kagome said, "can you two not fight in front of the kids, I don't like it." Kagome said as tears fell down her check.

"Why the hell are you crying wench." Inuyasha yelled at kagome.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY, SIT SIT SIT, I don't like it when you two fight, for god's sakes can't you two go a week without fighting." Kagome said wiping away her tears, _"damn hormones." _

"What the hell did you do that for wench?" Inuyasha said coming from his crater in the ground.

"SIT BOY." Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru look at the scene play out in front of him, _"why saw she crying." __**Would you go comfort our mate?"**__ "She does not love us remember." __**"I care not, you will make her feel batter." **_With that his beast was gone.

Kagome saw sesshomaru walking up to her, and turned to leave. Before she could make another step, sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. "Are you not gonna talk to me kagome?"

"And why would I talk to you, you mark me as yours knowing I loved another." Kagome said as the words eat at her heart. She knows that she loves him and he her, but she didn't want him to know just yet.

"And for that this sesshomaru is sorry." Sesshomaru said as he let her wrist go. "I see rin is very taken to you."

Turning to look at rin and shippo play, placing her hand on her tummy, kagome said, "yes she is, I love her and shippo like they were my…" before she could finish, kagome clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh god." She said as she run off. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he went after her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last Time **_

Turning to look at rin and shippo play, placing her hand on her tummy, kagome said, "yes she is, I love her and shippo like they were my…" before she could finish, kagome clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh god." She said as she run off. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he went after her.

* * *

_**Now **_

When he got to her, kagome was on the ground throwing her guts out. "Kagome are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked as he kneels down besides kagome.

"I'm fine I just ate something bad that's all." Kagome said as she got up and wipe her mouth.

Sesshomaru looked down at kagome, something about her was not right, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Do you wish for me to call the slayer?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Can you take me into keade's hut, she might be there."

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said as he picked kagome up bridal style, and walk in the direction of kaede's hut. When they arrive at the hut, sango run to kagome and asked, "What happened?"

"I just throw up a little, but I'm hungry now, do I still have Oreos and peanut butter in the bag." Kagome asked still in sesshomaru's arms.

"Yes there is." Sango said as she went to kagome's bag. "I swear kagome; you eat the weirdest things now."

"I can't help it." Turning to sesshomaru she said, "You can put me down now."

Sesshomaru looked down at kagome, "as you wish." Sesshomaru said as he put kagome down on the ground. "I will bring the children in, it is getting rather late."

"Ok sesshy; make sure they wash up first." Kagome said with her mouth full.

"Very well, but maybe it would be a good idea if you would not talk with your mouth full." Sesshomaru said with a small smirk on his face.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Whatever." When sesshomaru left the hut, sango turned to kagome and said, "He really loves you, you know."

"I know sango, but he still can't know the baby is his." Kagome said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Why not kagome, he would make a great dad."

"I know, but what if the babies are hanyous, what if he doesn't want them."

"Babies." Sango said with shock written on her face. Kagome looked at her sister, and blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, the doctor in my time told me I was going to have twins."

"Kagome that's great, I'm so happy for you." Sango said as she hugged her little sister. "So do you know what they are?"

"No, the doctor asked me if I wanted to know, but I told him not yet." Kagome said, just then the kids run into the hut.

"Mama, mama lord sesshomaru said it was time for bed, do we have to." Rin said with a pout on her face.

"Yeah mama, do we have to." Shippo asked.

"Well not if you guys don't want to, I mean it is late, but five minutes won't hurt." Kagoma said, just then sesshomaru walked into the hut.

"They will need rest, we leave tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, but just give them five minutes."

"They will go to bed, when they are told." Sesshomaru said voice rising by the minute.

"Just give them five minutes." Kagome said almost yelling.

"You're spoiling them." Sesshomaru said a little angry.

"So what, they're my kids." Kagome yelled at sesshomaru. Hearing the words that left her mouth, kagome stood there stunned. Had she just really said that?

Turning to watch sesshomaru's expiration, kagome saw shock in his eyes then it was gone. Sesshomaru look at kagome in total shock, _"did she just call them her pups." __**"It would appear she did." **__"But why?" __**"She loves them like they were her own, is that so hard to believe?" **__"No, I guess not." _"Very well then, five minutes." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the hut.

Sango sat there and watch her little sister and the demon lord go at it, never in her life that she would see someone talk like that to him, yet kagome did. _"He really does love her; otherwise she would be dead by now." _"Am kagome, maybe we should put them to bed."

"Ok then sango." Turning to the children kagome said, "Ok let's read you a story and get you guys to bed."

"Yes mama." The two said in union.

After reading a story and tucking the kids in bed, sango and kagome made their way to the hot springs. Once there the girls undress and slipped into the water. "So you're really not going to tell him." Sango asked.

"I'll tell him when the time comes."

"What if he gets mad kagome, you are keeping him from his kids you know."

"I'm not keeping him from them; I'm just not ready to tell him."

"Ok, but be careful ok, I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I know sango." Kagome said as she reaches to give sango a hug. "Come on time to get out."

When sango and kagome walked into camp, inuyasha and sesshomaru were glancing diggers at each other.

"What the hell is going on." kagome asked seeing and no one would talk.

"Inuyasha still feels he has to protect you, even if he himself has kikyo who needs protecting." Miroku said knowing the reason for their little stair off.

Looking at inuyasha kagome said, "inuyasha I don't need protecting, if you are in need of protecting someone bring you mate to protect."

Looking at her with wide eyes inuyasha asked, "How did you know I mated kikyo?"

"I came looking for you that night and saw you having sex with her, I thought it would be ok as long as you didn't mate her." pausing for a while kagome said, "then I saw you bit her, marking her as your forever." Turning to him she said, "So if you need someone to protect, it's not me." With that kagome walked to her sleeping bag and lay next to the kids.

* * *

_**R&R people, I'll be updating really soon ok. Sayonara!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Time **_

"I came looking for you that night and saw you having sex with her, I thought it would be ok as long as you didn't mate her." pausing for a while kagome said, "then I saw you bit her, marking her as your forever." Turning to him she said, "So if you need someone to protect, it's not me." With that kagome walked to her sleeping bag and lay next to the kids.

* * *

_**Now **_

It had been a month now and still there was no sign of naraku. Kagome thought that sesshomaru would pick up on the scent of her pregnancy any day now. She was getting big and she was also eating a lot. Inuyasha had brought kikyo into the group, frankly kagome and sango couldn't stand the bitch.

While they were walking kagome said, "Jewel shards." Witch cause everyone to stop dead in their tracks and got into a fight stance.

"naraku." The brothers growled in union.

Naraku stepped into the clearing where the group was, when he looked at the members of the group, his eyes fell on kikyo she saw standing at inuyasha's side. Growling naraku said, "What are you doing here kikyo?"

"What the hell do you want basted." Inuyasha growled as he pulled kikyo behind him.

Naraku watched him with narrowed eyes, in a blink of an eye he saw behind inuyasha, "are you not happy to see me inuyasha." He whispered in inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine; it was not one of fare, but something else. Turning around, he swung his sword at naraku. "Do you wish to kill me inuyasha?" Naraku asked.

Everyone in the group stood there thinking what the hell was going on, not only was naraku here, but his attention seems to be on only inuyasha. The way he was fighting with inuyasha now was different from when he used to fight him, it's like naraku wasn't even trying to hurt inuyasha.

Kagome paid close attention to the way naraku was acting; he seems to be in rage that kikyo was at inuyasha's side. He was not even paying attention to any one other then inyasha and kikyo. Then kagome's eyes widen as she came to a conclusion.

Naraku wanted kikyo out of the way, _"but why, does he still love her?" _kagome asked herself. No that can't be it, if that was it, then he would simply just kill her. But then what was it why was naraku not fighting to harm inuyasha, and why have he not killed kikyo yet.

Then it hit her, kikyo was mated to inuyasha to kill her would mean to kill inuyasha, but why would naraku not want to kill inuasha, after all he was the one in is way of getting the jewel. Kagome's eyes widen all of a sudden, "oh my god, he likes him." Kagome said out loud.

Everyone looked at her, naraku and inuyasha stopped fighting to look over at her. "Who likes who kagome?" Sango asked with confusion on her face, everyone looked at her as to say "well."

"Naraku, he likes in…" Before she could finish what she was saying, naraku came up behind her, and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Everyone just stood there shock written on their faces, one minute kagome was there the next she was gone. "KAGOME." Sesshomaru yelled, as her run off in the direction naraku went.

Everyone took off in the direction sesshomaru went, after following naraku's trail for half a day, sesshomaru and inuyasha had lost track of where to go to find kagome. They were all sitting at camp talking about how they were going to get kagome back.

"We need to get kagome back lord sesshomaru." sango semi yelled.

"Slayer we are doing all we can to find him." Sesshomaru said.

"Well we are not doing well enough." Sango yelled.

"Sango please clam yourself." Miroku said knowing that if she keeps this up the demon lord might cut her head off.

"Don't tell me to calm down miroku, kagome is out there with that basted, who knows what his going to do to her, who knows what he would do to the babies." Sango yelled looking at the monk.

"What babies? Rin and shippo are at the castle with jaken." Sesshomaru asked sango coming up to her.

Looking up sango saw that sesshomaru was standing right in front of her, looking away from him she said, "Not them, Kagome's pregnant."

"WHAT!" The three males yell in union.

**:: With naraku and kagome::**

"Let me go naraku." Kagome said as she punch and wiggle her way out of naraku's bridal style hold.

"Would you stop it?" Naraku said as he tries to avoid the girl's punches.

"What do you want with me anyway?"

"You were going to let everyone know, I could not allow that."

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, "so you do like inuyasha." Naraku said nothing, he just turned away to hide a blush the rose to his face. "Oh my god you do, so all this time you never really wanted to fight us, you just get close to inuyasha."

"I don't know what you're talking about woman." Naraku said as he turns his head to hide a blush.

Kagome look at the demon in front of her, for one who was suppose to be her enemy he have not tried to kill her not once since they arrived at the castle. Kagome let out a little giggle before saying, "yeah ok."

**:: With sesshomaru and the gang::**

"Explain yourself demon slayer." Sesshomaru said with a low growl to his icy cold tone.

"It's as I just said, kagome is pregnant with twine pups, so if you don't move your ass and save her, demon lord or not, I will kick your ass." Sango said as she got all up in sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru stood there watching the demon slayer with shock written all over his face; he would have killed her where she stand, but kagome would surely kill him for it, especially if she was indeed carrying his pups. Inuyasha and miroku watched he little scene in front of them all the while thinking, _"oh god his gonna kill her, where she stands." _

"So what the hell are w waiting for, don't just stand there like a damp ass." Inuyasha yelled seeing that his brother wasn't making a move.

Snapping out of his shock state sesshomaru looked down at sango and said, "I will deal with you later." Turning to the other two he said, "let's go." And with that he was gone.

The trio stood there looking where the demon lord once stood, looking at them sango said, "well you heard him, let's go." Sango said as she hopped onto kilala.

**:: With kagome and Naraku::**

"So are you ever gonna tell him?" Kagome asked the demon sitting in front of him.

Turning to look at his once enemy naraku said, "Why would I want to do that, he has a mate remember."

"Yes I know but that does not mean you can't make him fall for you." Kagome said as she look out the window she was sitting by.

"And how pray tell do I do that." Naraku asked.

"well where I come from, girls/guys have ways of making someone fall for them,1) when you fighting him always look into his eyes, show him you love there. 2) When you guys are fighting, get close to him as possible and whisper in his ear this you wanna tell him, like do wish to kill me inuyasha...ect. 3) When you start to get signs that he wants you, then start to touch him a little, like brush your fingers lightly over the side of his face, things like that."

"And how may I ask do you know all this." Naraku asked kagome with an arched eyebrow.

Kagome looked away with her face red as a tomato, "well sess…I mean my friends told me."

Naraku looked at the girl in front of him, _"she was gonna say sesshomaru…sesshomaru huh." _Naraku thought to himself with a smile on his face. "So sesshomaru huh."

"WH…what, I don't know…ahhhhh." Kagome said on able to finish her sentence.

**:: With sesshomaru and the gang:: **

Sesshomaru had found naraku's scant and had been following it for an hour now, _"how could she not tell me that she was having our pup." _Just then the castle came into view, "inuyasha the castle's up ahead."

"How far do you think we are from it?" Iunyasha asked his brother.

"About 100 feet away." Sesshomaru said as he speed up.

Looking back at the others inuyasha said, "Come on you guys, we're almost there."

**:: With kagome and naraku:: **

"Ahhh." Kgome said as the babies kicked her.

"What's wrong kagome, are you ok?" Naraku said as he came to sit in front of her.

"No I'm fine, the babies just kicked that's all." Kagome said as she put her hand on her tummy.

"babies." Naraku said, looking away he asked, "are they his babies?"

"His babies, no there sesshomaru's babies." Kagome said in a sad voice rubbing her tummy.

Naraku looked at the woman sitting, she looked sad talking about sesshomau, looking up at kagome he said, "why do you look sad talking about him, do he not want the pup?"

"He doesn't know about them." Kagome said looking at her tummy. "We had a fight and I told him I hate him." Kagome said as she stated to cry.

"But you don't do you." Naraku asked.

"No I don't, I love him but I'm scared, what if he doesn't love me back, sure he said he did, but how can I know for sure." Kagome cried.

"Trust me he does, sesshomaru is a man of honor, he does not bed a woman he does not love." Naraku said to the crying girl.

Looking up at naraku, kagome let a smile grace her face, "thinks naraku, ahhh."

"Did they kick again?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, here feel it." Kagome said as she grabs naraku's hand and placed it on her tummy.

**:: Sesshomaru and the gang::**

Upon arriving at the castle sesshomaru heard kagome scream, running to where he heard the cry came from, the sight that meet him was shocking to say the least. There in one of the castle room was kagome with naraku's hand on her tummy, letting out a growl sesshomaru said, "What the hell is going on here."

* * *

_**Ok people I'm going to leave it here for now, R&R. Sayonara! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last Time **_

Upon arriving at the castle sesshomaru heard kagome scream, running to where he heard the cry came from, the sight that meet him was shocking to say the least. There in one of the castle room was kagome with naraku's hand on her tummy, letting out a growl sesshomaru said, "What the hell is going on here."

* * *

_**Now **_

Kagome looked up at sessgomaru, shock written all over her face, "sess…sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, eyes bleeding red, pulling out tokiji he lunched at naraku, pushing kagome aside. Kagome watched as sesshomaru swing his sword at naraku, sesshomaru had manage to get a few blows in on naraku, kagome watch in horror as sesshomaru went to give naraku the final blow.

"Sesshomaru stop it." Kagome yelled at her mate. Hearing his mates voice sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at her, he saw that she was crying.

"Stop it, stop it." Kagome yelled with her hand on her head.

It was then that the rest of the group came into view, "why do you guys always have to fight?" Kagome said as tears fell down her face.

"He had his hand on MY pups." Sesshomaru said growling.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, "ho…how do you know about the pups?"

"I am a taiyoukai kagome." Sesshomaru said not wanting to get sango in trouble.

"oh." Kagome said. "Oh, is that all you have to say kagome, oh." Sesshomaru hissed at her. "You let another male touch MY pups before I did, yet you stop me from taking his head."

"What do you CARE? It's not like you'll LOVE them." Kagome yelled at sesshomaru, "It's not like you love me." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru stood there stunned at her words, "you think I'm that coldhearted as to not love my own pups?" Sesshomaru asked kagome with sadness in his voice.

Naraku and everyone in the room watch as the couple argue with each other, "Why don't you just tell him kagome." Naraku said to kagome.

Looking over at naraku, inuyasha growled, "Mind your own naraku."

Remembering what kagome told him to do, naraku looked into inuyasha's eyes and said, "Or what inuyasha?"

Hearing naraku say his name, inuyasha felt his pants tighten, _"what the hell is wrong with me, his suppose to be the enemy." _"Or I'm gonna rip you head off." Inuyasha said as he took a swing at naraku.

Dogging inuyasha's attract, naraku appeared behind him, "do you not wish me dead inuyasha?" naraku whispered into his ear.

While inuyasha and naraku fought, kagome and sesshomaru were still arguing, "I never said that." Kagome shouted.

"Then what are you saying kagome." Sesshomaru asked in the calmest tone possible.

"I don't know." Kagome said as she lower her head.

"you don't know, you make assumptions of me not loving MY pups, you tell me you hate me when all I do is love you, damnit woman what do you want from me." Sesshomaru yelled pulling kagome into his arms, at the same time feeling like he had just been betrayed.

"Let me go sesshomaru." kagome said as she tried to get out of sesshomaru's iron grip, sesshomaru only held her tighter. "Let me go, I'm just a human not a demoness, so what do you care?"

Nuzzling her mating mark sesshomaru asked, "Is that what you're afraid of kagome, that I might leave you for another?" Sesshomaru felt kagome stiffen in his embrace, pulling her more into his embrace sesshomaru said, "I would never leave you for another, I could never love another, can't you see that?"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore as soon as the words _"I would never leave you" _hit her ear, kagome bust into tears, clinging onto sesshomaru's shirt like it was he life line. Smoothing her back, sesshomaru let kagome cry in his arms until she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Ok people I'm gonna make this one a short chappie, it's now 2:00 in the morning, and I have class at 7:00 in the morning so. Sayonara!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last Time **_

Kagome couldn't take it anymore as soon as the words _"I would never leave you" _hit her ear, kagome bust into tears, clinging onto sesshomaru's shirt like it was he life line. Smoothing her back, sesshomaru let kagome cry in his arms until she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Now **_

Early that morning kagome woke up in sesshomaru's arms, looking up at him she saw his eyes closed. Thinking he was sleeping kagome tried to get out of his hold. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Kagome said looking up at him. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I don't sleep love, or have you forgotten?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood with kagome in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You said you had to use the bathroom did you not?"

"Yes, but why are you coming? I can walk on my own."

"You will have your privacy, after that we need to talk." Seshomaru said as he let kagome down.

"Ok, sesshy." Kagome said as she turns to do her business. After she was done she went to sesshomaru, "ok sesshy what do you wanna talk about?"

"First off, how do you feel?" sesshomaru asked as he pulled kagome into his lap.

"I'm fine sesshy."

"Ok, so care to tell me why you and naraku was getting so friendly?"

"I can't tell you that; naraku doesn't want anyone to know." Kagome said looking out in the clearing.

Turning kagome to face him sesshomaru asked in an icy cold voice, "So you wish to betray me with naraku?"

"No sesshy I would never." Kagome said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"So what is it you can't tell me kagome?" sesshomaru said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If I tell you, you can't let anyone know, not even inuyasha."

"Fine, now what is it?"

"Naraku is in love with your brother, and I'm gonna help him." Kagome said as she looked away.

Sesshomaru sat there looking at kagome, _"did she just say what I heard she said." _Lifting kagome's face to his sesshomaru asked, "And what makes you think that inuyasha would want that?"

"Did you not see his face the when he fought naraku?"

"So say he does like the enemy, what do you plan on doing?"

"First of all naraku is not really the enemy, he just try to get the jewel shards to get inuyasha's attention, secondly I don't know maybe you can help me with that." Kagome asked sesshomaru with puppy dog eyes.

"And how do you purpose we go about this?"

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffy, and the short chappie, but**__** I wanted to write you all a chapter before I left for Vegas, I have family emergency that needs to be taken care of. I will write the next chapter as soon as I get back. Sayonara!**_

_**Sesshy's one and only. **_


	10. Authors note

_**Sorry to all the readers out there who like this story, but unfortunately I am DISCOUNTINUING this story. I have sat here in front of my laptop day after day trying to come up with a new chapter, but I can't I simply can't. I have lost interest in this story, if anyone would like to continue it, I will be glad to give you this story, you do not have to give me credit for the chappies I have written so far. Once again I am sorry to the readers. **_


End file.
